Newfound Paradise
by dragonartist5
Summary: When Toothless and Hiccup stop in a new land to rest, they make an unexpected discovery that may change their lives forever. Another Night Fury. *contains OCs* (Amazing cover photo by Junryou .)
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected

**When Toothless and Hiccup stop in a new land to rest, they make an unexpected discovery that may change their lives forever. Another Night Fury. **

**Disclaimer: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Valka belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell.**

**My OCs: Nyx, Shadow, Cosmic, Azure, and Orion belong to me!**

**The amazingly adorable cover photo belongs to Junryou . You can find the full version here: art/Toothless-and-Night-Fury-hatchling-469478672 Go check it out!**

"C'mon, bud, is that the best you can do?" Hiccup called from my back as I twisted dizzyingly in the air, my wings tucked into my sides as I gained height, only to loop lazily back around, gliding upside down. I rolled my eyes and snorted at my rider, annoyed by his comment.

He was stretched on my back, staring up at the clouds through which we flew. _No. Now, let's see how you like this. _I hissed, a laugh rumbling in the back of my throat as I dove, catching Hiccup off guard. "Whoa!" He yelled as I dove lower and lower toward the sea, dropping at amazing speed. "Bud? What's the matter with you!" He said, breathing heavily.

I laughed again, opening my wings and shooting back into the air, where we flew in lazy circles under the sun. We had been at it since early that morning. Hiccup had finally got a day off from his Chieftain rounds, and the village was calm and peaceful once again. We glided over some land, and Hiccup sat up, looking at it in wonder. "Let's rest, there, bud." He said, pointing. I coasted in gently, landing beside a thick forest filled with tall trees. Hiccup hopped off and started walking, his eyes going wide, as they always did when we discovered new land.

I followed him warily, as the forest wind whistled in my ears. We came to a small lake; it's blue water glistening in the midday sun. I promptly lay by the water, stretching onto my back, my snout pushed under Hiccup's elbow as he sat clumsily, his prosthetic sinking in the mud. He stretched on his back, sighing in contentment. I closed my eyes slowly, the breeze tickling my scales. I had just slipped off to slumber when a loud roar erupted from the trees above us.

I sprang to my feet, eyes snapping open in surprise. I snarled in the direction of the roar, my tail and body curling protectively around Hiccup as I searched for any sign of an attacker. Hiccup stood, his shoulders tensed. He laid a calming hand on my shoulder. The roar came again, louder this time, and realization hit me.

I knew that roar. That was a Night Fury roar. My head whipped around, searching for the Night Fury I dared believe we had just found. Hiccup seemed to realize a moment later, for his eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is, bud?" He said in a hushed voice. A quiet snarl issued from directly above us, and my eyes slowly rose to the branches of a tree. A shadow rose above us, and I backed up quickly, my wings blocking Hiccup from view.

The night fury had sprung from the topmost branches of the tree above us, and it stood before us now, muscles tensed and wings open in warning. I snarled back, my eyes narrowing, my wings rose to match my opponent's. _Who are you? _It hissed, and I realized it was a female. I growled.

_We mean no harm, we are just passing by to rest, you need not harm us, nor we will harm you. _I growled, my wings lowering to reveal Hiccup, whose eyes were wide with wonder. The female slowly lowered her wings. She was jet black, with a white underbelly and white markings under her eyes and on her front legs. She had round, blue eyes and blue markings on her wings and tail fins. The female looked about the same age as I, with a lithe build and strong muscles, and sharp spines that ran the legth of her back and tail. She was beautiful. I could not help but think as she slowly let her guard down.

_What is your name? _I asked, she blinked slowly, looking at me with wide eyes. _Nyx. It means night. And yours? _She said quietly. _Toothless. _I replied, giving her a hint of the smile after which I was named. Her features twitched into a small smile, her eyes glinting. _Toothless. _She repeated.

Hiccup took a step forward cautiously and Nyx growled, her teeth glinting white. Hiccup slowly raised his hand, and I watched as Nyx looked on, unsure of what to do. _He will not harm you. He is merely displaying his trust to you. _I explained, ready to spring to Hiccup's aid should she attack. She backed up quickly, eyes narrowing at Hiccup's hand. _Who is this human? _She hissed. _My brother. _I replied, simply, my eyes narrowing. _I have heard of the Night Fury with a human for a brother. So close, their bond unbreakable. It seems I have met them._

She surveyed Hiccup. _I am not sure I trust you yet, Human. _Hiccup seemed to understand. He backed up a few steps, silent. _Where did you come from? _I asked. She blinked sadly. _I do not remember anything about my parents or siblings. I was left to fend for myself when I was very young. I have lived here, in the trees, for as long as I can remember. I did not know another Night Fury existed until rumors of the disabled Night Fury and his human brother were spread to this part of the forest. _She glanced at my tail and the red prosthetic that resided there. The word "disabled" annoyed me. _The 'human' saved my life, and if I hadn't lost my tail fin, dragons and Vikings would have never mended the generations of war that split them apart. We are one now, we dragons and Vikings. _She shook her head. _Impossible. Vikings are creatures with no souls. Who kill without reason. They could never understand our ways. _Nyx said, eyeing Hiccup.

_Well, things have changed. Back at my home, dragons and Vikings are now inseparable. Bonded by friendship and trust. All because of one human. _I nudged Hiccup forward. This time, Nyx allowed him to reach out to her, and ever so slowly, she pressed her nose to his palm. The gesture made me purr with pleasure.

Hiccup laughed, smiling widely as he patted Nyx. She crooned. _Alright, human, you are not so bad. _She laughed, smiling at me. I felt my insides go warm. I sprang to my feet, suddenly. _Come to my home with me, Nyx, you'll love it there. You will not have to be lonely any longer. You could live with me. I'm sure the dragons would love to welcome you. _Nyx's eyes widened at the idea. _Really? You would take me there? _She said shyly, looking at the ground. I swept my tail across the ground excitedly. _Yes, if that is what you wish. _She smiled, walking over to me hesitantly. _I will go with you to your home, if you will have me. _She said, resting her snout against mine in a simple gesture of friendship.

I gave a shudder of pleasure, returning the gesture. Soon, we were up in the air, Hiccup clicking the tail fin into place. She flew alongside me, both tail fins flapping in the wind. A stab of jealousy tugged at my stomach, but I pushed it away. No. My missing tail fin was the reason Vikngs and dragons were no longer enemies. It was the symbol of our bond, our frienship. Hiccup and I flew together, and we always would. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2 - Call It Home

**Chaper 2: Call It Home**

The flight back to Berk was quick and easy, and the wind carried us most of the way. "She is beautiful." Hiccup whispered. I slapped him playfully with my ear. He laughed, patting my neck. We arrived when the sun began to sink on the sea; the sky turned a brilliant gold.

Nyx landed smoothly beside me, her eyes wide in wonder. Most of the villagers were eating in the great hall, leaving the village empty of people. I followed Hiccup to his house, Nyx trotting against my side. _This is where you will stay, if you wish. _I crooned. She glanced around the house with its high ceilings and fire crackling merrily. _I'd love that. _She said, her tail brushing against mine softly.

Hiccup knelt before Nyx. "My name is Hiccup, you can trust me. You are welcome here on Berk, and you are welcome to live here, in my home. I hope you will stay, you are such a strong, beautiful dragon." He said. Nyx's eyes widened with pleasure, and she lowered her head in a bow, turning to look at me. _I will stay. _She said.

I crooned happily. Hiccup laughed as I crouched low, my tail waving in the air. _Catch me if you can! _I roared, leaping around the room. Nyx sprang after me, quickly pining me to the ground, licking me softly on the top my head. I nuzzled her. Hiccup chuckled sheepishly, sitting on the floor to watch as we played, tumbling on the floor like overgrown hatchlings.

The door opened, and Nyx's head whipped up at the sound. Astrid walked in, a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She was singing softly to it, her eyes full of love as she looked down at the blankets. Hiccup's hatchling.

I bounded over to her, sniffing the small hatchling gently, who giggled as I snuffed at his hair, his pudgy hand reaching up to touch me. I pressed my nose softly to the baby's hands. Astrid smiled down at her son, and looked at Hiccup with love in her eyes.

Suddenly, she spotted Nyx and gasped, her eyes wide. Nyx pressed into my side, unsure of how to act. Hiccup got to his feet, placing a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Toothless and I made an unexpected discovery in the woods today." He said softly. Astrid smiled at Nyx, who crooned gently.

"Wow, you are gorgeous." She whispered, handing the baby gently to Hiccup and holding out a hand to Nyx. The female Night Fury sniffed Astrid gently. Astrid giggled, her eyes still wide in wonder. "What a beautiful girl you are." She said, patting Nyx.

_Who is this? _She asked me. _Astrid. Hiccup's mate. You can trust her, she won't harm you. She lives here with Hiccup and their hatchling. _Nyx nodded, allowing Astrid to scratch her under the chin. Astrid stood after awhile, gathering her hatchling in her arms. "Goodnight." She yawned, patting both Nyx and I, before walking up the stairs. Hiccup followed her up after a quick pat goodnight. I lay down by the fire, curling my tail around me. Nyx lay down beside me hesitantly. Soon her breathing slowed as she drifted to sleep, her muscles relaxing. I smiled to myself as I, too, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Head Over Tail

Chapter 3: Head Over Tail

I opened my eyes slowly, and grey light streamed through the windows. Nyx has pressed herself closer to me during the night, her tail intertwined with mine. The thought made my insides clench with nervous joy. I didn't understand why I would act this way. Here I was, staring at her like a lovesick puppy. She truly as beautiful, though. Her blue and white markings striking against the jet black of her scales.

Quiet footsteps could be heard from upstairs, and a while later, Astrid crept down the stairs, her hatchling in her arms once again. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, as she sat in an armchair, rocking the hatchling softly, humming.

I opened one eye, and looked at her. She smiled. "Take good care of her, Toothless." She said. I grinned, blinking. She continued humming and rocking from side to side, walking across the room to Stormfly. The Nadder must have come in during the night. Stormfly spoke softly. _So, you found another Night Fury. Is she your mate? _I raised my head to look at her. _No. Not yet. Her name is Nyx. She's very shy, so be gentle around her. _I crooned, looking fondly over at the Night Fury beside me. _I will. Don't you worry! _Stormfly was like a sister to me. We had become great friends, and she had my back whenever I needed it.

Hiccup came down the stairs and patted my head, before walking across the room to where Astrid stood. "Good morning, Milady." He said, embracing Astrid from behind. She smiled up at him, still rocking on her feet. Hiccup rocked with her, their bodies swaying back and forth as one, and soon, her head was leaning on his chest. I watched them, a small smile etched across my features. They were in love, and that bond could not be severed, even by death itself.

A pang of jealousy stabbed at my stomach as I watched them together. Hiccup set out to the village after awhile, leaving Astrid looking fondly after him.

Nyx moved beside me, and her blue eyes slowly slid open. _Good morning. _I crooned, nuzzling her. She nuzzled me back. _Good morning. _She repeated, standing up. We walked out into the clear morning light, the sun warming our black scales. She pressed into my shoulder nervously as dragons passed, sniffing her and greeting her kindly. Hiccup suddenly caught up to us, and both Nyx and I greeted him excitedly. Nyx had become used to recognizing Hiccup as her friend.

Suddenly, Hiccup's nest mother came up, a smile stretched across her worn cheeks. "Oh! She's a beauty!" Valka said, kneeling in front of Nyx and holding out her hand. Nyx sniffed it warily. Valka placed her hands under Nyx's jaw and scratched her chin, surveying the female's full body with wide eyes. "Smaller build, her head's a bit narrower, and her markings!" Valka muttered as she placed her hands all along Nyx's back and wings. _And who may this be? _Nyx hissed in surprise. I assumed no one had ever shown her this much interest.

_Hiccup's nest mother. _I replied, nudging the Viking woman's hand. She absentmindedly patted me as she stared at Nyx. "We could save their species! I don't think there are many more left, you know, if she is taken with Toothless. Oh, Night Fury hatchlings! The thought! We could have a Night Fury sanctuary! We could bring them back, the amazing creatures. Such kind, loyal hearts." She said. Nyx blinked, embarrassed at the prospect of becoming mates. I snorted, impatient. Hiccup walked off, talking excitedly to his mother. _Come on. _I said, following Hiccup. Nyx trotted alongside me, her shoulder still pressed into mine. I flicked my tail on her back, and she bumped me with her shoulder. Hard. It became a chase, and soon, she had pinned me to the ground, grinning. _Fine. You win. _I said playfully, and she laughed.

I led her through the village, introducing her to many dragons on the island. Each one was friendly, greeting her with kindness. Hiccup stayed with us most of the way, looking in wonder at the female night Fury. Nyx seemed to fit in nicely. She got along well with the other Berkians and dragons, and she seemed to think of me as a close friend. The day went by in a blur. I was awash in her beauty. She was so gentle, so shy, and yet she was beautiful in her own way.

When the sun began to set, I led her back to Hiccup's house, and we lay by the fire again, pressed together, our tails entwined as one. She nuzzled into me, her head resting at the base of my wing. _Goodnight. _I heard her whisper as I slipped into the warmth of slumber. I loved her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Life Changing

**Chapter 4: Life Changing**

The eggs were jet black; their surfaces rough like that of dragon scale. Sitting in the embers of the fireplace in Hiccup's home, they seemed to be dancing with fire. There were four of them. Four perfect little packages that contained my entire future.

Nyx lay protectively by them; her blue eyes alight with happiness. I walked to her, nuzzling my head into her neck. She licked my cheek, nuzzling me playfully. Hiccup walked in, Valka at his side. "Have they hatched?" He asked. I snorted, annoyed. _You've been asking that every five minutes. No. _I said, but of course, he couldn't understand me. Not fully.

Nyx curled her tail protectively around our eggs, her eyes closing in contentment. "Such good mothers . . ." Valka muttered softly, looking at my mate fondly. It had been many suns since Nyx had agreed to accompany me back to Berk. Since then, she had fit in comfortably with the daily life on Berk. I had fallen head over tail for her, and soon, we became mates.

_I can't wait for them to hatch. _I told her, my heart thudding in my chest with anticipation. She put her head close to the eggs. _Sleep well, my little ones, and grow strong, for when you leave your eggs, you'll face the world as one. But do not fear, for you will never be alone. _Nyx crooned in a soft voice. I lay beside her, slowly falling into a restless sleep.

I was woken by a tiny croon, and my eyes snapped open, my gaze immediately resting on the eggs that lay in the fire. One of them was wobbling, and a tiny crack resided on the top. I sprang to my feet, nudging Nyx gently with my snout. Her eyes slid open and she led out a yelp, getting to her feet and staring straight at the eggs. More tiny croons sounded from the egg. Nyx's eyes filled with tears of joy. The crack widened, and a small paw emerged, tiny claws tightening on the shell. The hatchling crooned loudly, still inside the egg.

Footsteps sounded from the floor above, and Hiccup and Astrid both came running down the stairs, coming to a halt beside the fire. Astrid gasped when she saw the single paw clutching the edge of the shell from inside, and kneeled beside the fire, her own hatchling sleeping in her arms.

More cracks spread throughout the egg, and with one little yelp, the hatchling climbed out of the shell, blinking in the firelight. The little creature's scales were wet with egg membrane, and his wings seemed too big for his body.

The hatchling was lighter black than Nyx and I. He had grey markings on his front legs and wings. His large green eyes met mine, and I was instantly in love. I automatically put my snout near the hatchling, nuzzling him gently. His small nostril flared, snuffing at my scales. Nyx bent down to greet her new hatchling, her eyes shining with love for the baby. _Orion_. Nyx whispered. _That is his name._

I crooned in happiness as the hatchling curled against his mother, nestling under her wing. "He's adorable!" Hiccup said excitedly. "May I?" He asked, stepping towards Nyx. _Of course. _She bowed her head, lifting her wing to reveal the baby, who was blinking up at me with wide eyes, a tiny croon escaping from his throat.

Hiccup gently lifting the hatchling into his arms, wiping some of the membrane from his skin. Orion pawed at Hiccup's bangs, little tail swishing in excitement. Astrid laid a gentle hand on the baby's head. "He is beautiful." She said in a hushed voice.

Another egg started to move, and soon, another Hatchling emerged, tiny mouth open wide in a yawn. This hatchling had black scales, with large white patches on the tips of her wings. "Welcome to the world." Astrid said, smiling. The female hatchling scampered to me on wobbly legs, nuzzling my leg, I curled my tail around her and she bit down on my good fin, her sharp teeth poking out of her gums. Astrid lifted the mischievous little female into her own arms, and she immediately started gnawing on the Viking's braid. A laugh rumbled in my throat. I spoke softly to Nyx, my entire being filled with happiness. _Cosmic. Her markings remind me of the moon battling darkness. _I said. Nyx nodded. _I love it. _

The third egg hatched a while later, by which that time the two hatchlings had fallen asleep beside Nyx. Out of the egg came another female, her scales jet black like her mother's. Blue spots adorned her back and wings and her eyes shone bright blue like the sky. The little hatchling stumbled towards her mother, and Nyx rested her snout against her daughter's. "She looks just like her mother!" Astrid said, reaching toward the little female. "How about, Azure, like the sky? Hiccup suggested. Nyx purred. _Perfect. _She said.

The fourth egg took a long time to hatch, wobbling in the embers, before splitting open all at once. He was the exact shade of black as I was, with large green eyes that blinked up at me in wonder. Hiccup gasped with pleasure. "Just like his father." he whispered. The hatchling looked at me with wide eyes, showing a gummy smile.

"Toothless, I could have sworn you had . . . teeth." Hiccup said, laughing. I grinned, bending down to nuzzle my son. _His name is Shadow. _I said. Nyx and I had agreed on that single name when she first laid her eggs. Shadow joined his brother and sisters, where they all fell asleep beside their mother. "Congratulations." Astrid said, hugging my neck. I rested my snout against her head.

After awhile Astrid returned to upstairs. Hiccup followed her, smiling to himself. I grinned, pressing against Nyx and our hatchlings. I touched each one gently with my snout. _Goodnight, little ones. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Hatchlings

**Chapter 5: Hatchlings**

When the first light filtered through the window, Valka came bursting through the door, her eyes wide in delight. Hiccup came tumbling down the stairs at the noise, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, mom, it's just . . . you." He said, yawning widely, but smiling all the same. I sprang to my paws, purring. Valka knelt beside Nyx, who now grinned widely at them. She opened her wing to reveal all four of the hatchlings, sleeping soundly.

"Oh, they are beautiful!" She said. Cosmic opened one sleepy green eye to survey them, and then sprang away, running straight at Valka. Hiccup's nest mother lifted the hatchling in her arms, looking at the female with wide eyes. "What a cutie!" She said, laughing as Cosmic rubbed against the woman's cheek, purring. Valka set Cosmic down, where she tumbled into her mother, over-sized wings dragging on the ground.

"Mom, how did you even . . ." He trailed off as his mother lifted each hatchling in turn. "Your wife. She was up earlier than the sun with that baby of yours. She passed on the news to me." Valka said simply, running her hand along Shadow's spine. "Ah, he looks just ike his father." She said, patting Shadow on the head. Hiccup smiled proudly. "Yep. Even has the famous 'toothless smile' we all know and love."

I crooned, swishing my tail around the hatchlings. Cosmic sunk her teeth into my prosthetic, and I moved it quickly away from her, examining the puncture holes that now resided on the fine leather. "I'm probably gonna have to fix that." Hiccup groaned. A laugh rumbled in my throat at the comment.

Shadow strayed from the group, nestling into my leg and falling asleep. I lay down to, my head resting by the hatchlings. Nyx stood, and Hiccup got her some fish, which she coughed up for the hatchlings. They all ate their fill, little stomachs bulging as they drifted to sleep once again. Hiccup laughed, "I think we're going to need more fish . . ."

* * *

**Finished! I was kind of iffy about putitng this story up because of all the OCs, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. To answer some of the guest comments:**

" 'Nyx had become used to recognizing Hiccup as her friend and owner.'

Why do some people have such an obsession with saying characters 'own' their dragons? Any time you choose to portray dragons as having anything approaching human intelligence, then this is ridiculous. The dragons aren't slaves, and they aren't contractually obligated to stay with their riders. They wouldn't consider themselves 'property'. Now in the second movie, where the dragons are only somewhat smarter than scaley dogs, that claim would make more sense. But here it is stupid."

**To answer your comment, what I meant by "owner" is more of a caretaker/companion. I agree with you, in my opinion, the dragons are extremely intelligent creatures, all of whom feel emotion just as much as humans do. They are not slaves and they do not need to stay with their human companions. I just meant to say that Nyx was starting to see Hiccup as someone to trust, and/or someone whom she could allow to take care of her. Upon reading your comment, I edited this sentence to make my intentions more clear. Thank you for pointing it out to me. **

"Why would Toothless feel jealous? At this point in canon he has already destroyed an automatic tailfin that was functionally the same as his missing organic one. It's a sign of solidarity with Hiccup that he cherishes, not despises. And this isn't opinion, it's canon fact."

T**o answer your comment: Yes, I am aware that it is a canon fact. Anyone just watching the first movie, as well as any of the shorts (including Gift of the Night Fury) can easily see that Toothless cherishes his bond with Hiccup more than anything in the world. Despite that, I would imagine Toothless would feel a bit jealous, especially since he is in the presence of another Night Fury. In my opinion, I would imagine that despite the jealousy, Toothless would still cherish his disability as a symbol of the bond he shares with Hiccup. Upon rereading the passage, I edited some sentences to make this more clear. Thank you for pointing this out to me, I appreciate it. **


End file.
